


No !

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: free ! - Fandom
Genre: Haru - Freeform, I am not sorry, Makoto - Freeform, Other, nagisa - Freeform, no point, puns, terrible puns, what even happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A result to me doing too many assignments at once and this is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No !

Nagisa, Rei, Makoto and Haru strolled through the empty park. All boys were chatting away loudly, all except Haru who scanned the park for its pond he knew it had. His shimmering blue eyes searched wildly everywhere.

'Quack.' Immediately Haru's head snapped around to the source of the sound, his eyes locked onto a fat puffed up duck waddling out of the pond. Instantly his clothes were discarded and he was slowly running for the pond.

"Haru no!" Makoto shouted his friends' actions were already daunting on him. Ignoring him though, Haru continued for the water.

"Haru! Water you doing!? " Nagisa questioned loudly emphasizing his pun.

In response to this Haru plonked down into the waist deep water, enjoying the feeling of the cold water enveloping his body.

Smirking Nagisa spoke again "Rei-chan, Mako-chan! This is Haru-ble!"

"Nagisa did you just -" Rei began to questioned only to be interrupted by Haru.

"No!" Haru somehow appeared in front of Nagisa instantly smelling of duck and water, abruptly he slapped Nagisa for his terrible pun.


End file.
